7daystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Biome
Description A Biome is a part of the world of 7 Days to Die with certain characteristics, such as climate, resources and types of Zombies . There are five biomes in 7 Days to Die, which differ vastly from each other. Some Point of Interest buildings are specific to a biome, whether many can appear on any tpe of "soil". This also extends to City areas which group together a number of Point of Interest buildings. When a survivor is looking for a place to build a home/fort/base, they should consider the pros and cons of each biome, as they will determine the difficult by zombie spawns and available resources. from Alpha 17 it is also important to look out for Clothing which can help alleviate negative effects of overheating in hot areas, as well as freezing in cold areas. Biome Types There are currently eight Biomes in both Navezgane and Random World Generation. A17 Update: As of Alpha 17 the number of biomes was reduced to five and not occurring will be marked accordingly. Radiation Zones have been differentiated from biomes, making them not visible on the map. Additionally small radiation zones can be encountered inside the play area, not only closer to the map borders. Descriptions in square brackets show the first method (in many cases the est) of obtaining resources from objects * Punch - Object can be punched and destroyed on hit , getting resources * Stone axe - Punching requires aa few hits and don't give resources with each hit, whether using the stone axe destroys in one hit, getting resources or allows gathering them from the object at a steady pace per 1-2 hites (for example trees or boulders). * Pickup - Object is a container and can be looted * Wrench - Object can be wrenched for additional resources * Shovel - Using a shovel allows fast gathering of the block, compared to stone axe or punching. Underground Ores: As of Alpha 17 indication of underground ores have changed. Some are mostly abundant in specific biomes, although digging gravel patches gives a little of the same resource that is underground (breaking boulders should also indicate similarly). Each biome can have any of the 4 ores indicated by the dug up Gravel patch: Iron Ore , Lead Ore , Nitrate Powder , Lump of Coal . Snowy forest is an exception with only Iron Ore and Lead Ore found. An explanation to this can be (yet to be confirmed) that gravel patches show the dominant ore that is underground, where Boulders show all in their proportions (which constitutes from giving more resources when mined). Comparison of how gravel patches look like in varous biomes at the end. Desert Resources: * Small Stones laying very rarely around pickup * Boulders in low scarcity axe * Yellow Grass gives Plant Fibers punch * Small bare bushes give wood punch * Yucca Plants growing in abundance punch, edible with 10% poisoning (but also gives Hydration ), used for crafting Yucca Juice (no skill needed) * Aloe Vera plants growing in abundance punch, used for crafting Aloe Cream (recovers little health) * Saguaros growing commonly all around, give Plant Fibers and Yucca Plants when destroyed axe * Occasional Trees give wood axe * Quite common is Aged Wood laying around, which gives a bit of wood axe * Occasional piles of trash loot, visible due to lack of plants and grass being smaller than in the forest * Rare Abandoned Cars in various stages of disrepair wrench * Bird Nest quite visible due to lack of plants and grass being smaller than in the forest, but still not as common as elsewhere loot * Ground made up mostly of Sand blocks surface layer gives Sand and a little [[Clay Soil|Clay] , where deeper leves give Sand and Small Stones * Gravel patches have very good visibility on sand ground Hazards: * Common Vulture enemies * Most common zombies present * Occasional Snakes present * Hot temperatures often going pretty high speeds up water usage * No rain present, even though in other biomes it can occur at the same time Buildings: * More common are types of tents and desert outposts (open structures), as well as wooden structures Forest * Small Stones laying in large quantities puckup, hard to spot in the tall grass * Boulders in medium scarcity axe * Tall Grass and its variety gives Plant Fibers punch